


an improper use of magic

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille is punishing Magnus, for what he does not know, and right now, he doesn't particularly care. Punishment in the form of being bound to an armchair while his lovers all touch one another isn't much of a penalty anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an improper use of magic

**Author's Note:**

> I gave faeries their own language because I could/how epic & twisty would their language be o.o

Camille is punishing Magnus, for what he does not know, and right now, he doesn't particularly care. Punishment in the form of being bound to an armchair while his lovers all touch one another isn't much of a penalty anyways. His hands are free enough to use magic, though he isn't allowed to interfere with what happens on the bed. It's enough that Magnus was able to undo his pants and banish his boxers, a blue flame trickling up and down his cock. It's barely satisfactory and it takes too much concentration, concentration that's easily broken by the three on his bed. 

Izzy, Meliorn, and Camille are all naked, angled purposefully and never forgetting about their watcher across the room. Izzy throws her head back, curls bouncing and neck arching dramatically as she moans while Camille bites her throat. Her fangs are dramatic in the dim light, and Izzy's blood glistens briefly before being licked away. Meliorn's hands are coursing with magic, weaving through the air. Magnus can't pick who to focus on, looks at them all instead, doubtlessly missing tiny details. 

Camille licks her lips clean as two vines crack through the window, and Magnus can't decide if he's more impressed that Meliorn could break through his wards or worried. Definitely something to fix later. For now though… for now, he really likes how power looks on his paramours. 

“Want to be tied up darling?” Camille asks, and Izzy's eyes flicker over to him, pausing on his strained wrists. It's a reminder that Magnus has forgotten about the flame again, re-summons it, flickering pleasure dancing over his cock. 

“Is that a yes?” Meliorn asks, and Magnus refocuses to see Izzy nod and the two vines wrap around her wrists. Magnus isn't surprised, Izzy loves being the center of attention- hell, they all do. Camille's old words echo in his head: _it's not vanity if you're that gorgeous_. He might not believe them, but god do they apply well to each of them. 

Meliorn's kissing up the back of Izzy's neck, whispering too quietly for Magnus to hear. It's irksome, more than the actual distance, and Camille smirks at him before reaching into the side table's drawer. Magnus knows what she's getting before the lube and condom appear, but they still make him arch uselessly against the restraints. He _could_ zap them away, and it's even more tempting than ever as Meliorn preps Izzy out of sight, and Camille kisses her. 

He can see Meliorn's hand moving, can hear the obscenely wet sounds- but he can't really _see_. 

“More,” Izzy demands as her kiss with Camille breaks, tugging against the vines. Meliorn chuckles, saying something too low for Magnus to catch, and then Camille's kissing and nipping down Izzy's front. 

“Dammit, Meliorn- fuck me,” Izzy growls. Her hips thrash forwards against Camille's face, and Camille grabs her thighs, long nails scratching and stabilizing her. 

“As you wish,” Meliorn says, the vines pulling Izzy higher up on the bed, and bringing more of her into view. Magnus can see Camille petting her pussy, sucking on her clit, and Meliorn's dick is up against her ass- and _in_ as Izzy moans, leaning her head back against Meliorn's shoulder. Magnus knows both sensations well, of being on Meliorn's dick and in Izzy, and he doesn't know who he's more jealous of.

Meliorn's whispering into her ear, and he's the worst kind of tease- Magnus is _positive_ he's doing it on purpose. He speaks softly, but not this softly, and dammit, Magnus is curious, is feeling more left out than ever. None of them are paying attention to him- Camille's face is still buried between Izzy's thighs, Izzy herself is lost in bliss, likely approaching an orgasm or two, and Meliorn is completely absorbed in Isabelle. The vines are a little longer now, wind around her arms like gloves, and Meliorn is fucking her faster now. Camille's moved up again, her fingers still toying with Izzy's clit and her tongue tracing over her closest runes. 

Magnus's groin is throbbing, and he summons the little flame again, unsure when he last let it go. It's bigger this time, feels more like a phantom hand than a finger, and feels way too good to dial back. His eyes fall shut, and everything seems louder: their panting breath, the sweaty slap of skin on skin, Meliorn's soft grunts, Camille's wet sucks, and Izzy's sudden scream. 

He should open his eyes- he really should. But he's _so_ close, and he knows if he opens them he'll lose control, will be back to sitting in the chair with no relief. 

The sounds are different now, but Magnus isn't paying attention, is so very, very close-

Izzy plops herself in his lap, breaking his concentration and making his eyes flash open. Her grin is too wide for any innocence, and her legs hook over one side of his chair while her elbows are on the other. 

“That wasn't very nice,” Magnus says, which is nearly true- but the curve of her side is warm against his cock. 

Izzy laughs lightly, running her fingertips over his chest. “You weren't watching,” she says, an almost serious pout on her face, “we're putting on the prettiest scene, and you closed your eyes.” 

“Perhaps I've seen be-” Magnus hasn't even finished his sentence when Izzy's fingers lift his chin, redirecting his gaze to Camille and Meliorn. Meliorn is on his back, legs bent wide and high, his own vines wrapped around his ankles. Camille's between his legs, and while they can both see the leather harness, the dildo is hidden from view. Magnus would put his money on the thick gray stone dildo, smooth enough to feel similar to glass, but resisting heat far longer- Camille's favorite. 

Camille is murmuring to Meliorn in his tongue, and Magnus really needs to work on his Seelie, only grasps _hard_ and _love_ and _now_. 

“Perhaps not,” Izzy says, and he can hear the smirk in her voice but can't quite recall what she's referring to- and then her slim hand is wrapped around his cock. 

There's a loud tear, and Magnus looks up again to see Camille push Meliorn's legs down so she can sit on his cock. It takes a minute to click, and his own cock is pushing up into Izzy's hand as he thinks of the dildo still in Meliorn. 

“Should the three of us take you later?” Izzy asks, wetting her lips. “We should make up for playing without you earlier,” she says, squeezing. “I think Meliorn fucking you while you fuck me and eat Camille. What do you think of that?”

“Isabelle,” he moans as she strokes him through orgasm, her small hand continuing even when he's soft and oversensitive. 

“C'mon,” she purrs, turning to straddle him. “Get hard again and I'll untie you, bring you to bed with us.” 

And with her pretty words and ideas, and the pretty scene already before him, it isn't hard to comply.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  [tumblr? ^.^](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
